


Daddy's girl

by Rachieroo123



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachieroo123/pseuds/Rachieroo123
Summary: daddy Luke likes his little girl to be taken care of.Do not own any of the original titles.  Not based on real charcters





	1. Chapter 1

He had decided her had a new fetish that he wanted to play out. Nappies. However Emily has been resistant so far. Yes she knew he was her dom but seriously she was not going to wear one of those! She had known that he had been trying to regress her for a few weeks. He had tried to encourage her to suck her thumb and wouldn’t answer her until she called his Daddy. Truth be told the small acts of regression were ok, it made her feel safe and cared for. But nappies were a step too far in Emily’s mind. They had stepped out of their joint shower when he suggested it.   
‘Darling just try one on for tonight. It would make me very happy and I’ll take it straight off you as soon as you wake up’.  
Emily hesitated. He already had a changing mat laid out and was holding the nappy in his hand. It had been easy to dodge the question when he had mentioned it in passing but now he had put her in the outright position of yes or no.  
‘What will happen if I say no?’ she queried.  
‘Well I will be very disappointed in you and you will receive a suitable punishment for your disobedience’ said Luke. She didn’t want that, not after last time.  
She slowly nodded and then he led her to the changing mat. ‘Take off your towel’ Luke commanded.  
She obeyed.  
He started by powdering her and then applying cream to her bottom. Next he slipped a nappy underneath her and secured the tapes on either side. She knew instantly as he pulled her pyjama bottoms on that she was in a nappy. She could feel the fabric stretch to accommodate the bulk.  
He lifted her up and she could feel the weight of it and noticed how her legs were further apart than usual. He tucked her into bed and told her to hold off going to sleep until he came back. Yeah because she was going to nod straight off wearing one of these. He returned with a glass of warm milk. He held that glass towards her mouth for her to drink. She initially resisted however one warning glance got her to comply. She fell asleep within minutes. Luke watched her sleep brushing her hair from her face. He was so glad he had decided to mix in a sleeping tablet and diuretic  
The world was groggy as she woke up. Upon gaining her senses her thought went instantly to her nappy. It had formed around her shape but it was still bulky. I didn’t help that Luke was pressed against her with his leg straddling her making sure it was push right up against her. The next feeling was the pressure of her bladder. She desperately needed to pee so she nudged him awake.  
‘Morning Sweetheart, sleep well?’ he asked.  
‘I need to pee’ she informed him.  
‘Ah Sweetie, you’re wearing your bathroom. Use your nappy and then I will change you into your grown up underwear’. Her face drained of colour. ‘I can’t use this Luke. I need to use the toilet.’  
‘Then go sweetie’ He smiled.  
She shot out of bed and he chuckled as she realised she couldn’t get her nappy off.’ Baby use your nappy. Daddy will be so proud of you and then you can have a shower. You’re not getting out of it until you’ve been. Even if you have to go to work in it. The pressure in her bladder was too much and she released. She felt instant relief and then oncoming humiliation. ‘There is my good girl’ Luke cooed.   
He stripped her and led her into the shower. She felt so small and vulnerable that she didn’t argue with him helping her get dressed. Even when he praised her everytime she complied.  
They got in from work a 6. The day had been difficult. She kept having flashbacks to the morning and had felt like a child all day. They pottered around for a while. Luke began dinner and Emily tidied.   
‘Right, dinner is nearly ready, shall we get you into your nappy? He stated.  
‘It’s 6.30 and you said it was a one off’ exclaimed Emily.  
‘ Ah yes but I enjoyed it s much and I can clearly see you needed one this morning’ Luke smirked.  
‘Only because you wouldn’t let me use anything else ‘ she argued.  
‘You need to learn to get use to them. Putting you in one early will help you with that or shall I upload this adorable picture of you?’ He flashed her the photo of her in bed last night clearly in a nappy. She knew he would do it to. So she complied.  
After she was changed her put her into one of his shirts and put socks on her feet. Or as he called it ‘sockies’. She left like a toddler as he finished dinner. He popped her on a slightly smaller chair to his so she had to look upto him whenever he spoke. Her food was already cut up for her.  
‘ Now I will let you feed yourself but I do not want any silliness’ he stated. After finishing dinner she needed to pee. She began to wiggle in her seat. He noticed. He drew her on his lap. ‘Everytime you hold it I will punish you’ he stated. He brought out his watch and put the timer on. ‘ For every minute you hold it, will be minute you stay in your wet nappy.’ 5 minutes went by and then she gave in.  
‘There that wasn’t so hard was it? He cooed. ‘Now go stand in the corner while I get everything ready’.  
They showered and he fucked her like a desperate man. She came twice.  
Then he put her in another nappy. It felt worse feeling like a woman in the shower to feeling like a two year old within a few minutes.  
She toddled into bed as her kissed her forehead. He could not wait for the weekend so that he could keep her in her nappies for 2 full days.


	2. chapter 2 - the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't exactly the weekend she had in mind.

There were no more nappies for the rest of the week. Emily has never been more grateful to wear adult underwear. She and Luke were having the intense, passionate sex every morning and every night. So she was hoping that he had gotten the nappy fetish out of his system. It was finally Friday and after a long and stressful week Emily was looking forward to coming home to a glass of wine, some tv and Luke. He was in a very good mood when he picked her up from work which gave her a feeling that this weekend was going to be a good one.  
They got into the house and Emily could not wait to get into her Pj’s. Walking into their room her heart stopped. She could see that her changing mat was laid out ready. Luke followed behind her into the bedroom. ‘Sweetheart time to get you into your nappy’ he said.  
‘But I thought this was only last week! You want to do it again tonight?’ she asked.  
Sweetheart, you are misunderstanding you will be in your nappies all weekend’ Luke explained.  
‘No way’ I can’t wear one all weekend Luke. What am I going to do when I need the toilet? Asked Emily.  
Luke looked at her with a slightly confused look. ‘Well the nappies will be used for their intended purpose so I guess that answers that question’ he smiled.  
‘I’m sorry but I can wear one all weekend. It will be horrible’ she protested. However she was feeling slightly aroused by the thought of being trapped in one though. Being in Luke’s total control.  
‘Okay, I will make you a deal. You won’t have to go outside in it. We will have a nice weekend at home. No one will know but us and it will make me so happy. Anyway I think you responded quite well to them Monday and Tuesday’   
She decided to give in. It would be ok and it would make him happy, and her secretly happy. At least she could have the weekend at home and wouldn’t have to deal with anything adult for 2 days.  
He put her in her nappy and brought out some new Pyjama’s with cartoon characters on. He saw the look on her face. ‘Honey your other ones just look too old on you when you’re in your nappy. These are more appropriate’ he explained.  
Friday night when along as usual for Emily however she was not allowed wine. She felt aroused during bath time however and Luke quickly sorted that out. She actually slept quite well that night.  
Saturday morning came and it was weird to still be in her nappies by 10 clock. He’d changed her wet nappy but had just left her in her nightwear while he went to the gym.  
By noon Emily was desperate for the toilet. It had not entered her thoughts that she would have to really poop in her nappy. When she had asked Luke to compromise and let her use the grown up toilet her had stood firm. Reminding her the nappies were for the weekend and that she couldn’t pick and choose when wearing them. She held out for another half hour when the pressure in her bowels became too much. She could feel her body betraying her and it slowly began to force the poop out of her. By the time she was done there was a huge mound in her nappy. She could feel its warmth on her bottom which made her feel like a child again. She had never felt so small. She was standing in her living room in a dirty nappy. A dirty nappy that she had no control over either. Luke watched her with giddy excitement. It was always best to allow forced incontinence in this situation. He knew it would be running through her mind that she had had no control over her mess and that she really did need her nappy. She just couldn’t hold it any longer. After all she was only a baby. He was surprised by how long she had held it. He had been prepping her all week making sure she had eaten a lot of fibre and soft foods. It was impressive really. Seeing his little girl look lost he intervened. ‘ Ah baby did you make a do do in your nappy?’ he cooed. She didn’t respond but her face was becoming more crimson. ‘You’re going to have to tell me what you’ve done if you want me to help you. Now be a good girl and tell daddy what happened.’  
She knew she was trapped. She would have to tell him even though the prick knew exactly what had happened. He just wanted to hear her say it. ‘I’ve messed my nappy’ she stated.  
‘What do you mean, baby messed how. Tell daddy.’ He commanded.  
‘I’ve pooped myself’ she muttered.  
‘What was that baby? Speak louder so Daddy can hear you properly.  
‘I I I’ve pooped myself Daddy’ Emily admitted.  
‘Aw, good girl. It nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m so proud of you for telling me’ Luke praised.  
The changing of her nappy turn her on more than she cared to admit   
‘Well you have made such a mess baby I think we are going to have to get you in the shower’ Luke gleed. ‘I’m glad I put you in your nappy this morning’ He joined her in there and she notice how hard he was. He fucked her hard in the shower. Once she was clean he took her again on the bed. This was the pattern for the rest of the weekend. She would use her nappy. They would both get aroused and have sex.  
It was odd for Emily. One minute she felt so annoyed by being in her nappy. Then she would feel safe. Then humiliated and then satisfied. Safe to say she was glad when he taped he night nappy on her on Sunday. This would be her last one and she would be glad to get back to some normality.   
She wet her nappy in bed on the Monday morning on purpose. She didn’t mind as it was the last one and it always made Luke so happy when she didn’t run into the bathroom to use the nappy. He kept stating that she did not need to be in that room specifically to use the nappy.  
They usual routine of shower sex ensued and she was relieved to see that her changing mat was put away when she came out of the shower.  
She had begun to dress herself when Luke interrupted her. ‘Honey you won’t be wearing your nappies today as promised. But I didn’t say anything about adult underwear’.  
‘Uh, what exactly am I supposed to wear then? Do you want me to go commando?’ she asked. Partly excited by the idea.  
‘Not exactly, it would be negligent of me to keep you in nappies all weekend and expect you to function Monday as if nothing had happened’ he explained. ‘So, you will be wearing one of these today’. From behind his back he produced a pink princess pull up.  
‘No, I cannot wear on of those to work Luke. People will know’ argued Emily.  
‘They will know more if you have an accident and wet you trousers’ countered Luke. ‘This is not negotiable, darling. You could easily have a forgetful moment today and not make it to the toilet. I do not expect you to use it but it will give you some protection in case you forget you’re not in your nappies. You’re not leaving the house without one on. If you don’ feel ready for pull ups we can always call in sick and you can wear another nappy today? It is one of the other. Pick’ he commanded.  
So she was sitting in the passenger seat wearing her stupid pink pull up. Worse he had given her a spare. She did not need a spare!  
‘I know you are a little self-conscious about today but there is no need to be sweetie. No one can tell you are in one and I am sure you won’t have an accident but if you do you are covered’ he cooed.  
She nodded and was about the get out of the car when he grabbed her hand. ‘Oh and baby don’t worry it is only for 8 hours and then you will be back in your night nappy. He kissed her cheek and waved her goodbye.


End file.
